Code Geass: Nunnally's Birthday Present
by Kudou Izawara
Summary: Hadiah spesial untuk Nunnally dari kakaknya yang telah meninggal apakah itu?


Code Geass adalah milik sunrise dan CLAMP, Saya hanyalah salah satu pembuat fanficnya jadi.. terima kasih dan mohon bantuanya dan masukannya terima kasih

Maaf kalau hal ini terjadi: OOC, typo, fic pertama, abal-abal, nggak nyambung PS:saya lupa di sebagian cerita bahwa Nunnally itu sebelumnya buta dan lumpuh TT_TT

latar waktu: setelah r2

Code Geass: Nunnally's Birthday Present

Di malam sebelum ulang tahun Nunnally... "Kakak... kakak tidak lupa besok ulang tahunku kan? Ini akan menjadi ulangtahunku yang pertama setelah menjadi ratu... Kurasa akan menyenangkan tapi, ini akan menjadi yang pertama tanpamu kak..." bisik Nunnally pelan. "Kakak seharusnya tidak usah melakukan itu! Aku cukup bahagia kok bersama kakak.. pergi ke Akademi Ashford bersama... pergi ke festival sekolah bersama...Aku..aku..." bisik Nunnally sekali lagi kali ini ia menitikkan air mata. *tok tok* "Permisi makan malam sudah siap ratu..." "Ah... maaf kupikir aku akan melewatkannya aku lelah..." "Baiklah ratu maaf mengganggumu". "Kakak..." ujar Nunnally. Tak lama setelah itu Nunnally tertidur sambil menangis...

Pagi hari pun menyising "Nunnally bangunlah... hari sudah pagi Nunnally.." "Ngh 5 menit lagi..." " Nunnally apakah kau lupa hari ini hari apa?". Nunnally sadar bahwa hari ini ulangtahunnya dan ia membuka mata. Di samping ranjangnya terlihat figur orang yang sangat ia kenal duduk di situ. Figur Lelouch kakaknya..."Ka-kakak?" "Nunnaly maaf membangunkanmu pagi pagi... Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padamu..." "Kakak!" ujar Nunnally saat memeluk erat kakaknya dan menangis. "Nunna-Nunnaly! Tenanglah kau tidak mau menangis menjadi hal pertama yang kau lakukan di hari spesialmu kan?" "Tidak... ini tak apa. Aku hanya senang sekali Kakak adalah orang pertama yang kulihat hari ini" ujar Nunnally. "... Nunnally"

"Ya?" "Hari ini akan ada kejutan untukmu di sekolah, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana." " Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya?" "Kakkak sudah bilang ke Su- eh Zero bahwa aku akan menggantikannya hari ini." "Eh? Hanya hari ini?" "Ya tapi kita tinggalkan hal itu dulu sekarang, kau harusnya bersenang senag bukan?" "Ya... baiklah sekarang aku akan bersiap kalau begitu."

Sementara Nunnally bersiap, C.C datang ke dalam kamar. "Lelouch... Bolehkah aku ikut?" " Hmph silahkan saja. Tapi jangan sampai berbuat kehebohan!" kata Lelouch sambil memakai kostum Zero."Bukankah kata-kata itu harusnya ditujukan untukmu? Lelouch... Satu hal lagi... kau benar benar tidak mau..." "Tidak C.C itu jawabanku... Tugasku di sini sudah selesai. Aku tinggal menyerahkan sisanya kepada Nunnally." " Tapi Lelouch..." "Tak ada tapi tapian C.C. Walaupun terkadang aku ingin hidup lagi, tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku sudah dikenal dunia sebagai raja Iblis. Apa kata mereka kalau aku hidup lagi?" "... begitu ya... tapi kalau misalnya kau berubah pikiran bilang saja.." " Aku ragu.."

"Kakaak! Aku sudah siaap!" "Ah ya Nunnally! Sebentar!Ukh kenapa baju ini terasa lebih ketat dari sebelumnya?" "Fuh! Sepertinya kau sudah jadi lebih gendut di sana Lelouch.."kata C.C. "Memangnya itu bisa ya?" balas Lelouch. Tak lama setelah itu Nunnally masuk ke dalam ruangan " C.C? kau juga Di sini? Untuk sebentar aku sempat bingung Kakak bicara pada siapa."." A-ahh yaa Nunnaly kita harus segera pergi! Kita tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu kan?" "Ah C.C-san! kau juga ikut ya!" "Fuuh Lelouch adikmu jauh lebih baik darimu aku bingung bagaimana kalian itu dapat bersaudara." "Diam kau."

"Ooii teman teman! Zero sudah mengirimkan pesannnya! Katanya mereka sudah di perjalanan!" kata Milly."Oya oya teman teman kalian semua sudah siap kan? Nina, Kallen? Kau juga kan? Suzaku?"ujar Rivalz. "Yaa yaa! dari tadi kami sudah siap kok!" bentak Kallen." Hoioioi! Persiapan sudah selesai semua?" ujar Milly. "Ah yaa ngg Oke! semua sudah!" ujar Nina." Hei Nina apakah itu F.L.E.I.J.A ?" kata Suzaku."Eh? I-iya! Ini yang sudah kudesain ulang menjadi kembang api! Kunamakan F.L.E.I.J.A fireworks!" "Hoo! Eh Nina! Kembang apinya diarahkan terlalu rendah! Nanti bisa meledak di sini!" "Hah? Oh Ya Ampun!" "Woiwoiwoiii! Mereka sudah datang! Semuanya! 3..!2..!1...! _**GO!**_"

*Psssshhiiiuuu* ***BOOM*** Kedatangan Nunnally, Lelouch dan C.C disambut meriah dengan kembang api berbagai warna dan bentuk. "Waaah! Indahnya! Aku belum pernah melihat kembang api sebagus ini!" kata Nunnally senang. "Nunnally coba perluas pandanganmu kau akan melihat sesuatu yang hebat." ujar Lelouch. "Perluas Pandanganku? Ngg... Wow!" ternyata kembang -kembang api itu membuat suatu ucapan selamat dari anggota-anggota OSIS Akademi Ashford yaitu '_Happy Birthday Nunnally!_'

"Nunnally, masih banyak kejutan untukmu sekarang kita ke Gedung OSIS." ujar Lelouch." Ya baiklah!Ayo!" ujar Nunnally semangat. "Pssstt! Teman teman! kembang apinya sudah selesai! Kita harus cepat ke gedung OSIS!" bisik Milly. Lalu mereka pergi dengan terburu-buru ke gedung OSIS, menunggu dengan tak sabar untuk Nunnally datang. Saat Nunnaly sampai di gedung OSIS mereka serempak berkata "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NUNNALLY!" dengan semangat. "Teman-teman!Terima kasih!" kata Nunnally. Lalu Nunnally berbincang bincang dengan mereka semua. Lelouch agak terkejut melihat Suzaku datang ke pesta itu. Ia mendekatinya lalu berbicara padanya. "Oi Suzaku! Kok kau datang ke sini?" "Tak apalah Lelouch hanya 1 hari ini juga. Aku kan juga ingin merayakan pesta ulangtahunnya Nunnally!" "Bodoh! Apa kau tidak ingat-?" " Ya ya aku seharusnya tidak di sini blablabla..." "!... Oi Suzaku.. Kau lihat C.C tidak?" "Eh? Kurasa tadi dia menuju bagian Pizza.." " *facepalm* Orang itu..."

"Yoosh! Kita Lanjut ke acara selanjutnya! Semuanya Harus ikut! Termasuk kau Zero!" "Hmm? Aku juga?" "Yap kau juga! Nah, acara selanjutnya adalaaah... Pin the Tail on Suzaku!" "HIEEK! Apa?"kata Suzaku terkejut. Semua mata memandang kepada Suzaku selagi 'ekor'-nya dibagikan. "Suzaku boleh head start dulu! 3 detik! Dan... Mulai!" kata Milly. "3..2..1... Oke! Sekarang semuanya. KEJAAARR!" "Tunggu dulu Milly! Head startnya terlalu pendek! Wuaaa! Ketuaaaaaa!" "Hahahahahaha..." "Gah!..*hosh hosh* Tubuhku memang tidak didesain untuk .. Olahraga..*hosh*" kata Lelouch sambil mengambil tempat duduk.

"... Lelouch kau sudah kehabisan tenaga lagi ya..." "Jangan mengejek kau C.C..." "Hmm... Semuanya terlihat senang ya...*makan pizza*" "..." " Mm? Kau kenapa?" "... Tidak apa apa..." " Aku serius Lelouch kau kenapa? " " Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa apa!" "! Lelouch?" "...C.C.. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu..." "... Tentang?" " ...Mendekatlah.." "... Perasaanku tidak enak..." "psst pssst psssst" " Hah? Kau serius!" "Diam!" " Wah wah wah Lelouch. Baru kali ini kau seperti itu" "Diam! Lagipula aku memang sudah merencanakannya." " Hooo jadi kau sudah merencanakan untuk itu sekali lagi kan?" "Tidak! Ini adalah hadiah untuk Nunnally!" "Dan untukmu juga." " C.C! Jangan mulai!" " Hihihi~ Iyaa iya. Aku kasihan sama kau~". Lelouch:*facepalm* "Tapi masalahnya-"

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Suzaku memotong pembicaraan Lelouch dan C.C. "Yaaa! Pin the Tail on Suzaku berakhir dengan Kallen sebagai pemenang! Oke Suzaku kau boleh istirahat!". " Bah.." gerutu Suzaku dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Lelouch. ".. Hei Suzaku aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu." " Wah tumben! Biasanya kau terlalu pintar untuk bertanya kepadaku." "Kau beruntung menjadi orang yang kutanya! Kau harusnya merasa terhormat!" "Apa aku memang serendah itu? Ahh yaaa... Jadi apa yang akan kau tanyakan? " " .. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku hidup kembali seperti semula?" " .. Sepetinya sih asal kau tidak diketahui publik kurasa kau akan hidup dengan biasa dan tenang." "Bukan.. Maksudku adalah Sebelum aku dikenal sebagai Zero dan masih hidup bersama Nunnally dan teman- teman. Menurutmu akankah berhasil?" "... Bagaimana kalau kau coba tanya mereka semua sesudah ini dengan memperlihatkan wajahmu? Kurasa itu akan jauh lebih berarti daripada hanya bertanya padaku. Lagipula sesudah ini kan ada acara renang dan bermain air, mau tidak mau kau harus melepas topengnya kan?" "... Ya.. Baiklah.."

" FOOOOOOON!" teriak Milly. "Wua! Apakah itu magic spell lagi ketua?" tanya Suzaku terkejut. "Yuppo~ Kali ini fungsinya untuk membuat diperhatikan orang!" balasnya. "Hmm yah memang itu menarik perhatian kami.." ujar Lelouch. "Hmph! Kalian ini dari tadi bengong saja! Ayo! Yang lain sudah menuju kolam renang!" bentak Milly. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." kata mereka. Matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya saat mereka keluar, tak heran Milly merencanakan acara renang. Sesampainya mereka di kolam sudah terlihat semuanya sedang bermain air. "Hoo! Zero! Bagaimana Jika kau berenang sebentar? matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya pasti panas dan pengap di jubah dan topengmu itu kan?" kata Rivalz bercanda. Suzaku lalu melihat pada Lelouch setelah Rivalz mengatakan itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Hmmph baiklah kau mendapatkan perhatianku. Aku akan ikut berenang." "Tapi Kak- Zero! kau akan memuka identitasmu di sini!" kata Nunnally panik."Tak apa apa Nunnally. Memang aku sudah bertujuan untuk itu." jawabnya dengan tenang. "Tunggu Zero! Aku tidak bermaksud apa apa dengan itu aku hanya bercanda!" potong Rivalz. "... Sebenarnya ... Aku memang ingin menujukkan identitasku dan menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian." "Heeh? Kau serius Zero?" tanya Kallen. Tanpa banyak bicara Lelouch perlahan membuka topengnya. Saat para murid melihat wajah sebenarnya ,waktu seolah berhenti, mereka tak percaya apa yang dilihat mata kepalanya mereka sendiri. "Lelouch!" "Itu benar kau?" "Lelouch! Ka-kau masih hidup!" mereka melihat ke arah satu sama yang lain dengan heran lalu tersenyum. "Lelouch!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Semuanya memeluk Lelouch, dengan perasaan bahagia dan terharu bercampur aduk.

" Teman teman..." ujar Lelouch. " Lelouch.. lagipula pertanyaan apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Kallen bingung. "A-ahh itu.. Sebenarnya aku mau bertanya pada kalian apakah kalian mau menerimaku lagi.." jawabnya. "Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja kami akan menerimamu lagi!" jawab mereka. "Kalau begitu... Nunnally Ini adalah hadiah ulangtahunmu dariku. Mulai sekarang aku akan terus di sampingmu. Dan C.C... Kuterima tawaranmu untuk membuatku hidup sekali lagi... Terima kasih..." ujar Lelouch. "Lelouch... *hik* Tapi sebagai imbalan kau harus membelikanku pizza setiap hari!" kata C.C terharu. "Teman teman hari ini aku mendeklarasikan bahwa Lelouch vi Britania sudah mati di tangan Zero! Sekarang dan sampai aku mati namaku adalah... Lelouch Lamperouge!" Lelouch mendeklarasikan. "Selamat datang kembali..Lelouch Lamperouge! Hari ini kau kunobatkan sebagai wakil letua OSIS!" kata Milly.

_Happy Birthday Nunnally!_

_Happy Birthday Nunnally!_

_Happy Birthday ,Happy Birthday_

_Happy Birthday Nunnally!_

Hip hip! Horee!

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun paling membahagiakan untukku terima kasih teman teman semuanya! Dan terutama terima kasih.. Kakak. Aku takkan tahu bahwa setelah itu akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengancam nyawaku. Sama sekali tidak dapat terduga...

Nunnally's Birthday Present

- The End -


End file.
